comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-22 Teen hero, talks to teen rookie
Currently perched up in one of the high trees in Central Park, Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, messes around over with one of his PDA's. "Dammit.." Currently, on the other side of the screen Black Cat is kicking his ass at Angry Birds then. As Spider-man is playing his game, he is gonna get a game breaking distraction. His Spider sense is gonna light off. Not Danger, but that feeling is very familiar. The same feeling he got from the Golden material that enveloped the young man. It's nearby and it's moving. Unless he kept in touch with the Avengers, he knows this could be trouble. John Coltan is now running through Central park at a good clip. Not sprinting to try and run, more like a very heavy jog. He is taking a number or routes that seem to twist and turn sharply. Areas where one could be ambushed by a mugger. As if he was attempting to loose someone who is following him. Running beside him is a very large, larger then normal Black Mastiff dog on a leash and Chain. Most people give the young man wide berth due to that very large dog. That of course might give some pause... How is it in New york you can have such a Large Dog and not be well off? Muchless something about that dog seems wrong... for the highly observant the key thing is... the dog is not drooling... Mastiffs are prolific droolers. John keeps making those sharp turns and keeps checking his back as if he is being followed... Blondes. Better at everything. Peter lets out a sigh then over and shakes his PDA, which somehow causes the bird that he was about to toss to somehow end up falling backwards as Peter is about to launch it, giving him a negative score as Spider-Man does a rather impressive face fault as Peter grumbles . Then, with a sigh, he goes to shut it off and put it away and knowing that Cat will be heckling him on Facebook all the while. Then, he sees the kid, and his eyes widen a bit behind the mask as he sighs. Okay, kid is out in public, without being followed by a trial of armed guards. Probably not a supervillain now. Peter flips through the air and lands neatly on the ground, "Hey, how you doing kid? You given yourself a name yet? Golden Oldie has a nice ring to it." As he is in the bushes and brush John turned around to check his back, so when Someone is suddenly there when he turns around it prompts a fear response as he says, "MERGE!" Before Spider-Man's very eyes the Dog and John flash with Lightning together as the two become one. In the blink of an eye, Standing before Spider-Man is a large Red and black Bio-mechanical Dragon. There is a momentary pause as he says, "Now I got...." And then he stops recoiling when he realizes it's Spider-Man. "Spider-Man?" The Snap of a twig behind John makes him turn and there is a guy in what looks like black jogging clothes and a couple of high tech looking Gadgets. That are Aimed right at the being. "Yer not getting away this time!" And The Creature takes off after the guy as he dashes down the path out of sight.... First Spider-Man is going, "Yeah, does whatever a Spider-Can.." Given the man is after Cyberdragon, and not after him, the buzzing of his Spider-Sense is minimal, if anything as Cyberdragon suddenly merges and goes to chase after the guy and he teleports away, "Wow. You've been on the job, what a day, and you've already got Inspector Gadget after you?" As Cyberdragon goes to run on after the guy as he seems to literally vanish into midair, Spider-Man is leaping through it after him. They're in a section of the park where the trees aren't high enough for web-slinging, so Peter is just jumping along to keep up. "What's it like having your first archnemesis? And why does that guy look like he came from the set of Short Circuit? I mean, all he needs is a spaghetti strainer on his head and he could pass himself off for Doc Brown!" Spider-Man is on the alert, looking for any signs over of the man that's seemingly teleporting in and out of existence Who ever that guy was, is long gone, Cyber did not exactly see what happened as the guy rounded the corner and was gone. As Cyberdragon looks around he growls out almost mechanically. "Sonovah..." Turning to look at Spider Man. "No... I think he's gathering information on me. The mutant Hot Shot said he had been working for someone to steal the material, only when he was about name them, a bomb in his head exploded." That is what he tells Spider-Man. There is no danger coming from the suit or Cyberdragon but it's clear Cyber is concerned. Peter Parker lands up in a tree over and crosses his arms, "Fun. And.. Hot Shot, really?" Spider-Man shake shis head, "I swear, they're running out of good names for supervillains. What's gonna be next? The Human Popsicle? Oh, wait, that was Captain America." Spider-Man crosses his arms as he sticks up in the tree trunk, surveying the area, "And no real clue of anyone who's actually funding that sort of thing?" As Cyber looks around he will move up into one of the trees beside Spider-man and then sits down thinking. "Well I fought Captain Cold in a Simulation, does that count? And I heard some where hanging in Gotham is a guy called Mr. Freeze." Cyber Looking around. "I need to vanish. I don't want this guy setting up an ambush where I have a choice of surrender or fighting my way out of a confrontation in the middle of rush hour...." Peter Parker shrugs his shoulders, "Only if he told you to chill while he was doing it. Then agian, even my rogues don't have that bad a sense of humor, and I've had to fight at least three incarnations of Kangaroo, so maybe I'm not the best person to ask." Spider-Man gives a nod down voer at him, "Well, does he know where you live then?" "Captain Kangaroo?" Cyber says, "Staying at the Avenger's Academy. The guy won't come within ten blocks of the place. I haven't gone home to my apartment fearing an ambush. You have any advice?" Peter Parker sighs, "At some point, you're going to need to go home and get your stuff. And that's not really something you'd want to delegate to someone else unless you trust them." For once, Peter has no real quip available. "So, assuming they do have your place under surveillance constantly and they've got a trap laid.. Why not just go an spring it?" As he relaxes on the tree branch Cyber thinks... "Well There are a number of apartments above and below me. Some of them have families in it. I would rather not risk a bomb going off to try and stun me." "I think the best thing is to vanish, let the Avengers set up a trap to try and nail these guys when they make their move on my return." Peter Parker nods over at Cyberdragon, "That's the sort of thing you should leave with them." Peter can feel the pain over. "Just make sure you let you rfamily know what's up with you and that you're okay. You don't watn to risk them thinking you're dead or that something has happened." "Yeah, I think that I am gonna head into Gotham. I heard how bad it is, and their Dark Knight detective. Hopefully who ever it is, won't come into unfamiliar territory, not want to mess with some detective, or both." Cyber is thinking and plotting something. Peter Parker sighs, "Gotham is messed up, even more than New York is. So if you go there be careful. But it's also a good place to keep your head down in." "Yeah I figure there is a lot of abandoned buildings in the place. Take some money, get myself dirty, walk around the streets looking like I am homeless. Big Dog... week or so I could live with that. Besides. I love ramen noodle cups." he jokes. The idea of roughing it does worry him, but with his suit. "You know to be honest. I don't mind the Avengers teaching how to take care of myself... I am just not sure on the idea of being a super hero. Mind you I have no desire to become a criminal either. How did you end making your choice?"" Spider-Man can almost be seen to look sad behind the mask, and he lightly nods over at Cyberdragon, "I had to learn the hard way when I didn't stop something from happening there were consequences, and that people got hurt." He chooses his words carefully. "When I first got my powers, I was a big showoff, on the news, Johnny Carson. When I was making an appearance somewhere a guy was robbing the set. I let him get away. It was none of my business. Why did I care? Later on that night I gto home and found the guy I could have easily stopped had killed someone.. Very close to me." Listening to Spider-Man he winces and places his hand on his shoulder. "I can only offer my sympathies here. Cyber has no issues with me being a hero, or villain." Touching his chest referring to the suit he is wearing "Only that he doesn't want me to be stupid about it. One of the things I am worried about. If the group that wanted the material, goes after my mom, my only living relative. I don't think she would survive. Weak heart. But I also expect the Avengers and SHIELD are watching her. SHIELD at least if only to try and earn brownie points with me." "To be honest, I don't think they even knew that the material was really when they went after it, which is why they are gathering information. Waiting and planning. It's the waiting I hate." Peter Parker nods lightly, "I understand. You have to go with what's right for you." Spider-Man takes a breath, "And you have to do what's right for your family. You don't want to put them at risk." Peter smiles over and then thinks, "And they'll keep her safe. If not SHIELD, then the Avengers will. YOu can always ask Tony Stark for a favor them, if you're at the Academy. He might come off as having a few screws loose, but his heart is over in the right place. And you could always just tell your mom that you're going to another school and got a scholarship." "I could never lie to my mother convincingly. She always knew when I fibbed." As he relaxes and thinks. "Yeah Seems like one way or another my hand will be forced." Cyberdragon looks around as he says, "You ever thought of doing something a little bit crazy and selfish with your powers and abilities? I don't mean hurt anyone or rob me. More like if you could say swim at the bottom of the ocean look for buried treasure? That sorta thing I mean. The Suit gives me similar options..." Peter Parker shakes his head, "I had to learn the hard way when I did things selfishly or crazy, that it was other people who paid the price. Ones that died that I could have saved if I wasn't showboating. People that my actions put at risk then if I ha donly been paying more attention. And really, there's not much I can do. I mean, I'm pretty much a mexican jumping bean, and if you've ever been to Cirq Del SOleil, they're pretty well covered in that." "Yeah any such action where you want to do something for your self with such gifts. You gotta do it extremely carefully. Or Karma turns around and bites you in the ass." Cyber at least is thinking, clearly not some selfish bastard, but doesn't want to be utterly chained to the live of a hero 24/7." Peter Parker nods, "Pretty much. And she has a real nasty set of teeth. If you ever meet her, you should probabhly go ahead and ask her where she gets her dental work done." Now that he can quip again, Peter is a bit more cheerful now. As Cyber listens to Spider-Man, "So what does the Amazing Spider-man do for fun when he's web slinging? Feel like showing a rookie to the superhero racket some tricks, tips, and lessons?" Peter Parker considers, "Well, first of all, don't wear spandex. It gives really bad wedgies and just holds in water if you get caught out in the rain or snow, and you sweat like a pig even when it's freezing." Peter Parker amends, "Though that's probably not a real big issue for you. Lucky." As he relaxes and listens to Spider man and thinks. "Fire or ice, I feel find all weather." He doesn't want to tell Spider-Man his suit is adaptable to heat or cold. As he listens, "Spandex...why don't you try a new design of costume. I am sure Tony Stark could help you with that. Keep total mobility, and fairly comfortable. Hidden pockets as well for all sorts of goodies." Peter Parker chuckles, "Well, yeah. While I respect Tony, he and I aren't over on the best of terms. And I sorta prefer to keep my independence. But no reason if you need it you couldn't go voer to him for those sorts of things. I mean, he is the one that's funding most of the Academy." "I understand the desire to be independent. But you have been around for what couple of years? Plenty of Experience. If I do decide to go superhero. I am going to want to learn from professionals. Anyone with experience who will help me, advice, fighting lessons, as long as the advice doesn't rub me the wrong way I will listen. I am more worried doing my harm them good." Peter Parker chuckles, "Then you'll probably wnat to go from Iron Man. ON the professional level, I'm decidedly an amateur. I mean, I have to sew this myself." He tugs at his costume. "Iron Man at least gets paid over for being Mister Stark's bodyguard, same with the Avengers. You can't go wrong with them." As he listens, "Hey, for an amateur, you are doing pretty damn good. I was at one of James Jameson's public speeches about a year ago, he was speaking out against you. I threw a rotten Moldy Tomato at him, "Told him you do more good then he admits. That he was nothing but a racist, and that he doesn't know how to look at things objectively like a good reporter should. You had my respect, fighting despite the bullshit he tries to sling at you. Speaking of which, With all those Photos that Photographer gets of you, How the hell does he say out of the line of fire?" Peter Parker smirks, "Thanks. Now if only I could get the rest of the crowd to go along with that. The public support helps. But I figure at some point or another, he's going to take off his mask and w'ell all see him for the Scooby Doo villain that wants to replace the Bugle over with a giant underground oil cannery. And he's not all bad. Just I figure whatever evil alien has taken over his mustache has cut off the air supply to his brain." "Maybe I should heckle him with that, Come into the bugle, demand to inspect his mustache. JAY JONA JAMESON, I demand to inspect your Mustache. It is clearly an alien that has taken over your body! I'll rip that mask off of you you Villain! Then grab him by the hair and try to pull off the mask... Why it's always a mask, then I get to hear those meddling kids speech." Cyber is of course joking and laughing. Peter Parker smirks, "Good. But don't threaten him over with any sort of razor. If you do, I'm pretty sure it would try and take over the rest of his head. And the last thing this world needs is a giant evil mustache running around trying to terrorize people wtih great gobs of spittle and whatever in that tobacco sauce he's constantly chewing." "No it's not the Mustache! It's the HAIR, It's a brain slug in disguise! Get the clippers!" And with a laugh, "Imagine it, Jameson, shaved bald?" Peter Parker groans, "Don't remind me. I'm pretty sure the sun would reflect off it and blind everyone in the borough." Thinking he says, "Maybe we should get together a charity, where people bid for the right to shave off the hair of important people. I'll ask Stark, I doubt he would join in, but I can make sure an invite is given Directly to Jameson. Maybe we can get him bald!" Peter Parker smirks, "Nah, I'm pretty sure if I showed up for that Jameson would go ahead and try and shave off my mask with a giant pair of scissors, and I don't want to go ahead and give him the opportunity." "Hey you could always be there out of cosutume. No one knows who you are. Maybe a raffle drawing, where anyone can be selected." Peter Parker chuckles, "Unfortunately, as fun as that might be, I'm relatively sure that Jameson probably could smell me, or at least track the arc of his spittle." Leaning back as he says, "Yeah those people do tend to be fairly pain in the ass types. I am surprised he's not also into conspiracy theories." As he thinks he asks a more serious question. "What do you think of the new heroes in our world? You have people like Superman, Wonder Woman, Green lantern, to name just three. I grew up with basic heroes like you, Iron Man, Fantasitc four, I used to dream of being a super hero growing up. Even if that meant becoming a... Mutant. Now that it's in my lap... makes my desire to become a master chef seem... lame." Peter Parker sighs, and leans back and rubs at the back of his head, "If you had to ask me, I guess they'd be saying the same thing sort of that we would about them." Peter shrugs his shoulders over and adjusts his mask, "But in the end, really, we're all heroes. Some may be more powerful, some may be more experienced, some may just b e starting out. But we all want to do the right thing. And that's what matters." With a nod. "Yeah and you are one of the best Spider-man. Despite your tragedy, you didn't let it harden your heart. You don't go out and just issue smack downs and beat people to a bloody pulp." there is some envy in that as he says, "I know my mom would never condone revenge. But... God help anyone or any group who brings her harm." Slowly he starts to stand up and asks, "I think I should get back to the Academy soon. Hey care to come with me, just in case that asshole tries to show up again, I know SHIELD is watching me." Peter Parker shakes his head, "Nah, I think you'll be okay on your own. Just find somewhere quiet and change back over for yourself. And remember that you have a responsibility, but it doesn't have to be your entire life. And I'm pretty sure the two of us going back together ould probably end up getting more attention than just going over on your own. So take care." "Alright, Anyway, you need help, and if I am in the area let me know. I'll follow your lead. Take care Spider-man." And then standing up Cyberdragon will flap those wings and take off in a slow swooping dive flying from the ground up and into the air. Moving off as he thinks of everything Spider-man told him. Later that night...... It's around three am in the morning. And May Parker's boy can't sleep. So Peter is slinging along from tree to tree, leaving a group of would-be muggers and otherwise assaulter over in his wake. And, of course this being Peter one girl he had just swooped in to rescue is yelling about him trying to lay a hand on her as he just webbed up the guy about to bust a knife out on her for her purse or something worse. Peter sighs. The weather is muggy, he's not studying for his quantum physics midterm, and his costume is soaked from the barely above freezing rain that's coming down. Cyberdragon himself can't sleep either. He's been thinking more and more on Spider-man's words and advice. He's also intent on laying a trap given the late hour for that guy who is attempting to stalk him. As Such Cyber is in one of the many trees in Central park, relaxing. His Bio-suit has of course alter's it's appearance to be dark and green with a bark like texture. As a result of him leaning against the tree he should be inconspicuous. He spies Spider-man out swinging to the trees, As the web slinger fires one of his lines it won't hit the tree, but Cyber's thigh and then before either can react will be pulled out of the tree straight to the ground. Thankfully he has considerable agility and will land on his feet on the ground... "that's a fine how do you do!" it's a playful jab as he checks to make sure spider man is alright. Spider-Man lands over and shakes his head, "Yeah. Just what you get this time of night. Couldn't sleep." Well, that and every timehe tries to focus on his quantum physics work he can't wipe the Tetris theme from his head as he gives a wave, "So how you been doing? How things been going over at the Academy? And figured out what sorts of things you're going to be doing then?" after landing he says, "I know a place that has good hot tea, coffee, chocolate, I have some money on me. This way." he says offering to buy Spider-man something hot to drink. "Yeah I did have some time thinking. I think I will just vanish, leave them a note on telling them the general location of where I am heading, and to call me when t he trap is set for these guys." Cyber will of course help Spider get some altitude in his jumping if he wants. Spider-Man nods over at Cyberdragon and chuckles, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're probably not going to be open to two people in costume coming in at this time of night. Otherwise, they're going to think we're muggers. And I could just get some thigns out of my system." As Cyberdragon goes on about vanishing, Peter can only give a silent nod. "I mean I wouldn't be in their way planning this, inane questions, or concerns. And I wouldn't feel frightful or concerned for my own safety. I would simply have to trust them. I doubt they would intentionally let me come to harm." The one thing that he has to be concerned is he is throwing the ball into the Avengers court, and while rare, once in a while they do drop the ball badly. But he doesn't voice that. Spider-Man nods, "Seems about right." He quips, "Then again, if you're Hawkeye you're probably pretty good at getting yourself into it, whether someone has given you permission or not. " He can needle the archer when he's not around to defend himself. "I like Hawkeye, seems he has taken my under his wing as his student. As a founder and mentor, I can seem him dragging me along to get into all sorts of trouble." Spider-Man chuckles, "Good luck. And remember, if you're going anywhere dangerous, making sure he signs over his life insurance policy to you first." Laughing and with a snicker. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I have no desire to have on my resume, was on mission with avenger founder, avenger member was killed." Spider-Man shrugs, "Hey, I mean he's Hawkeye. I'm sure Cap would just go ahead and give a speech and then Iron Man would give you some booze money." "Yeah I can just imagine they will be pissed when I leave a note for them letting them know what's going on. And chose to take off until they had a trap set up, and then I return. Still I would rather them be angry with me, then suddenly walking down the street in rush hour and having a gun put into my back and told to come along quietly. And there are alike four hundred five hundred people packed tightly together." Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders, "HEy, at the very least you can ask them if they're professional and remark over on why they hvae their t-shirt tucked over into thier underwear. They love those sorts of things when they're holding you at gunpoint." "Well when I come back, I plan to make it through Central park. Nice open place, hopefully a place where people can be trapped." he says already making a plan. "I just don't know when they will come or if they will attack here." John's trying to think, but he's a chef not a strategist." Spider-Man nods, "Or you could do it over in the sewers. That's always traditional too. Plus it's real easy to distract them wtih crocodiles an underground mutant ninjas." "I am a dragon, not a turtle." He says firmly. and with a air of mock haughtiness to him like he is an ultra cultured snob. Spider-Man chuckles, "Hey, just so long as you don't happen tot hink you're Smaug, it's all good." "Funny you should mention that, Hawkeye says my armor is like a cross of Iron man meets smaug meets aliens." And he does have a similar bio-mechanical appearance to the xenomorph. Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders, "HEy, just so long as you don't turn over into that Pink Beetle guy." Spider-Man adds under his breath, "Or Guyver." Yes, he's a geek. "Pink beetle? Ah yes the Guyvers. At least I don't have a chest mounted particle cannon that has a range of three miles." And then checking his chest... "Or do I?"" Spider-Man glances down, "Knowing the way the Gods of Wile E Coyote, it won't work until you poke your head over inot it to try and see why it's jammed up." "Yeah who in their right mind would be stupid enough to stick their head inside a cannon?" Granted he can';t see anyone but a cartoon doing that sort of stupid thing. Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders, "I bet you could ask Iron Man for stories on Mister Stark sometime." PEter grins. Cyberdragon with deadpan tone he says, "I'll do that, god how does he survive sometimes."